Briefly described, and in accordance with one embodiment thereof, the invention provides a lightweight tricycle canopy assembly having a flexible cover removeably fastened to a horizontal tubular cover support frame. Four rigid prongs extending downward from the side members of the cover support frame are received by four respective tubular uprights, including two front uprights which lie in a plane perpendicular to the forward direction of travel of the tricycle and two rear uprights which are attached to rear axel mounted supports, such as basket frame supports which support a basket mounted at the rear of the tricycle. The front uprights are integral with a horizontal front member which is clamped by means of a pair of half collar elements each having a pair of rigid side flanges. The half collar members are drawn together by bolts extending through the flanges to fasten the front horizontal member to the framehead of the tricycle. The lower ends of the rear uprights have horizontal members rigidly attached thereto. Four U-bolts are utilized to attach the ends of the lower rear horizontal members to the rear axel mounted supports.